Retracing Footsteps
by Caroline-Rose-Whitlock
Summary: Bella got taken away by her mom. shes now 24 and going back to the love of her life Edward Cullen. Shes a Photographer and has her own studio in New Your. What happens when Edward sees Bella taking pictures in the park? All Human Summary Sucks! 1stFanfic
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N: Bella was 13 when she was taken away by her mother she's now 24. Emmett and Jasper are her older brothers Emmett is now 26. Jasper is 25. Alice is 24 and Rosalie is 25. Alice and Edward are twins so he's 24, he has a girlfriend named Tanya-Ewww!!- but not for long after he see's Bella again. Hope you like it!!**)

Chapter 1!

It's been eleven years since I'd been in Forks. I missed my father the most; it wasn't his fault that I left. He still blames himself, but really it's my 'mothers' fault. If that's what I should still call her. She pulled me away from everyone. From my best friend, Alice and Rosalie Cullen, both more like sisters then friends really. We were always doing everything together. I was thirteen when that bitch of a 'mother' took me away. I don't see why she only took me and not my older brother Jasper or Emmett. But I was happy it was me and not either of them. Rosalie loved Emmett to much, Alice would miss Jasper, and it would be devastating to be with her knowing that she'd miss him.

Well, my name is Isabella (But overall I preferred Bella) Swan. I am and always will be in love with Edward Cullen. I was forced to live with my mother when I was thirteen I am now am now twenty four, living in New Your and owned a very well known Photography studio. I did everything from baby photos, celebrities, and bands. I had no regrets in life, because if I wasn't taken by my mother I would of never of been where I was now.

The only two things that I miss about my real home were my real family and the love of my life. Let me tell you a little bit about Edward Cullen. He has a perfect face, perfect green eyes, and perfect bronze hair. We were thirteen when I left, so who knows how tall he was now. Edward and I were best friends to, but it was different with him because I was and still am in love with him. I loved his voice and the way he talked to me was different from how he talked to everyone else.

I knew for a week that Id be leaving and not coming back for the fest of my high school and college life. The night before I left I was at the Cullen's house with everyone I cared about. Alice Rosalie my sisters forever who Id never forget. Jasper and Emmet my biological brothers, who I missed terribly everyday. Esme the mother that I never really had since Renee left the Swan family. Carlisle my second father that took care of me when I was at my clumsiest, and Edward the love of my life forever and always.

We were all eating dinner and watching Eagle Eye before Jasper, Emmett and I had to leave. Right when the movie ended I texted Edward and told him to meet me in his room before we had to leave. He said okay and followed after me when I left the family.

"Edward, I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not coming back. And I need to tell you something before I don't have the courage to tell you." I turned around to look at him, and then took a deep breath. "I love you, I always have and I always will. I'm going to think about you everyday that I'm gone, I know that you don't have the same feeling for me but I need to tell you so you know what you do to me." I walked towards him and looked in his eyes. "I love you Edward Cullen. I'm proud to be able to call you my best friend. I need to do this to have something to remember you by." With that said I leaned forward and kissed him.

That was the last think I ever said and did with Edward Cullen. I cried on the plain ride to New York by myself. I wasn't sure how everyone else took my leaving but I knew that the only people that truly missed me were the ones I didn't confess my love for. Edward probably hates me for kissing him and making thinks awkward. But back then I didn't care.

**(A/N: Leave me reviews!! =] Tell me how you like it! Love you all! Sorry that its short. But I wanted to get the Idea down before I forgot it!)**


	2. He Saw Me

**(A/N: Thank you to Brightkit24 and China-Sorrow for reviewing! =] I'm having fun writing this whole chapter! For those of you who are thinking OMG! He's with Tanya! I know total ewww fest! But don't worry that will change soon! Well here it goes! Also the talented Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.)**

Terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. It was bringing me back to Edward after all these years. Even to my friends and family that, IF I was lucky enough I might have waiting for me when I get back. So I was on this plain back, back to the life that I loved other than my work. I would be here for two weeks. Hopefully rebuilding the bridges that I demolished all those years back.

The only reason that I got two weeks here was one, I'm shooting band for there album covers, and two I told everyone that my grandmother died to get an extra week. I know its bad to lie, but I needed to for my sake. So I had everything that I needed my clothes, camera equipment, IPod, and cell phone. The whole way there I listened to one of my favorite bands of all time. Better Than Ezra! There great, listening to them makes me calm down a lot. Just like Jasper used to do for me.

I hoped that they didn't hate me for leaving. They never knew until the day I was gone and it was too late to do anything about it. Edward and Charlie were the only people in Forks that knew I left. I could wait to be back into my old room. Charlie knew I would come back someday, I told him that I would. Forks is and always will be my true home. When I got out of the air port after a long flight I got a rental car and started driving back home.

When I pulled up there was my fathers police car was. I parked out on the street, just breathing and thinking of what to say. I finally got out of that car and walked in threw the door, very confident. I shouted "Dad?" to my surprise Charlie didn't look that different. "My stars, is that really you Bella? My little baby all grown up?" He walked towards me with open arms. "Yes, dad it is. Its me, Bella." I wanted to cry, but there was no time for that.

"So, what's new with everyone dad?" I asked timidly. "Well Emmett and Rosalie got married, they have a little boy, has Emmett's hair, nose and laugh. His name is Braden Emmett Swan. Jasper and Alice are engaged, haven't set a date yet thought. Esme and Carlisle are doing great. And Edward is dating some girl named Tanya that moved here two years after you left." The last part stung. "You know very well that I didn't simply leave. I was taken by her." I couldn't ever call her a mother anymore.  
"I know, but it was easier for your brothers and everyone to except, that you left." My brothers, that's what did it. I started crying my eyes out. "Iv missed everyone so much. I never wanted to leave. She was just afraid to be on her own after Phil left." So, me and my father just sat there and talked for what seemed like hours.

By the time I had gotten myself together, I realized that I was three o'clock. I had to be at the park in about twenty minutes. "Dad, I have to go work until five, how about dinner afterwards at the old diner?" I knew that he'd like that. "Sure, I meet you there." I loved that my dad had let me back into his life.

So with that I made my way to the park. Today I would be working with The Hush Sound, a personal favorite. When I pilled up I saw that they were already there and getting ready. I got my camera equipment out and walked over to them smiling brightly. Greta Salpeter was the first to great me. "Hello Bella, I'm a big fan of your work." She held out her hand and I took it gently "Thank you I'm a fan of your also." I smiled as we set up and took a few frames.

"Ok, let's take a twenty minuet break and then we'll get back to it. Sound good?" I asked in a sweet tone. "Sure was all I herd from everyone." I was happy they agreed. I decided to walk around the park with my camera. I took some amazing photos or trees, grass, and a beautiful Bronze hair that was out in all directions. I forgot that I had my flash on when I took the picture.

The next thing I know I hear him calling my name. I ran as fast as I could when I was Bella. When the photo shoot sight came into view, I knew I was safe. I walked calmly back and continued on with my business when all of a sudden I could fell one set of piercing green eyes on my back.

**(A/N Sorry that its kinda short! But I hope that you still love it! Tell me what you think by clicking that green button down there!! You know you wanna! Oh, just do it already! =] love you!)**


	3. I Think He Likes Me

**(A/N: Hello! Well this chapter rook me two days to finish! I had some writers block! It sucked!! Well here you go!)**

I held up my index finger behind me telling him to wait a minuet until I was done taking the band's last twenty pictures. All sorts of things were running threw my head. Is he going to be mad at me? Is he going to be happy? I just didn't know..

I finished the last shot and stood up. "Great work everyone! It was great to meet you guys! Hopefully we'll work together for your next album!" I just wanted to keep talking and talking to prolong whatever Edward was going to say. "Thanks Bella! We will defiantly use you as our next album photographer!" Greta was the best!

I turned around to see fury in those beautiful green eyes that I loved. He looked kinda pissed to see me. "Hi Edward, uhh, long time no see, huh?" I tried laughing, but that didn't work. All he did was stare at me. "Ummm….Edward? You in there?" I couldn't believe it, Edward Cullen was speechless.

"Why are you here? After all of these years Bella?" He almost sounded hurt. "I'm here for my job. I'm a Famous Photographer for a lot of different things. Right now it's Band's Album Cover's." I was a little shaken from what he did next.

He pinched my face! And is fucking hurt! "Ouch!!! What the fuck Edward?!" I backed away, turned around and rubbed my cheek. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think that you were real, you said that you weren't going to come back the last time we talked." God I missed this man. "Well that was when I was under my mothers custody. I'm not anymore, so I'm back for two weeks on business."

"I can't believe this; the last time that we talked...Well you know how that ended. I thought that you were playing a joke on me. I went to school the next day, you weren't there. I asked Jasper and Emmett where you were but they said that you weren't there this morning. Then they started crying. I told them to cut it out but they just went back home. Even Alice and Rosalie weren't the same. Nobody was as close as they used to be. After a couple of days I finally got it. You were never coming back." When he said that I started to break down right then and there, I couldn't take it.

"I never meant to leave. That bitch of a mother took me. She said that I had to go with her, that I needed to be brought up like a lady. She said that she'd help me become a lady. That she was the only one that could teach me to be that way, not by being raised by two older brothers and my dad. I never wanted to leave. I hated her because she just didn't want to be alone after Phil left her." I managed to say that while I let out years of un-fallen tears. Everything I said was true.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were leaving? Instead of us thinking that you wanted to move away from us?" Edward was now holding me and I cried on his shoulder. "I didn't want it to be any harder that it already was. I thought that it would be better that way." I said in between sobs. "Bella, it wasn't any better without you. Everything that any of us did together was always a reminder to us that you were never going to be there to do it with us. But your back now you can make it up." I looked up at him, but I wondered if he liked me or not…

**(A/N: I know its short, but I have to be gone for awhile and I didn't want to write half of the Chapter and then forget it when I got back, so sorry! Please Review!! =])**


	4. TanyaThat Slut!

**(A/N: Okay! I know that it's been a little while, but I'm extremo's busy! But here is the next chapter!! =] Hope you like it! )**

Suddenly I herd a really annoying voice coming from the left side of us. I don't really know why, but it pissed me off to no extent.

"Edward, what the hell!! I come after you to see this?! You hugging some slut!" Who ever this strawberry blonde bitch was, I hated her. I'm not a slut! She's the one that looks like a slut.

"Excuse me? You think I'm the slut? Coming from you, that wasn't an insult, just a rude comment." How could Edward even know this girl? She looked really cheap. He make up was so dark, her clothes didn't fit right, and she looked like she was on crack!

"Bella! Tanya! Stop it! Tanya, this is Bella, my best friend that moved away before you got here, and Bella, this is Tanya, she's me finance, Were getting married in a week."

What was he talking about! This wasn't supposed to happen! How could I of been so fucking stupid!! Of course Edward Cullen wouldn't have waited for me! =[this just fucked my day over. The sad part is, my family will probably be going to the wedding. Damn it all to hell! I had to get out of here.

And with that, I opened my trunk, put my equipment in it, and slammed the trunk door shut. That got his attention.

"Bella, where are you going? You just got back and now your going to take off again?" That was hard for me to hear.

"No, I'm meeting my dad at the diner. If you'd like to catch up, then we'll do that in privet. I don't need an audience." I looked coldly at Tanya, I knew that she wasn't good for Edward! But I could do anything about it. But maybe, just maybe I could remind him that the thirteen year old girl that left grew up. Hahaha!!! It's perfect!!

I met my dad at the old Diner for lunch.

"There you are Bells! I thought that you'd never get here. I ordered you a garden burger, like old times." My dad just couldn't stop smiling since I got back home. But I wouldn't be here forever. I had a job that needed me there.

"Thanks dad! Iv missed this place. So many memories are here. Like when Jasper and Emmett brought that cake in for my 12th birthday. I was so excited that when I went over to look at it I tripped and landed right in the cake! Ahhh! Good times, Good times!" All I could do is laugh at the memory.

"Jasper and Emmett will be at the house around six. Don't worry, I didn't tell them that you were back yet. You can do that."

"I hope that there not mad at me. That's the last think that I would ever want." I almost cried.

"Bella, you think that your big brothers are going to ever be mad at you? That can't even be possible. They give you anything you want. Or don't you remember when you were seven and they both gave you there money so you could buy that toy you'd been wanting all year. Even though they wanted to buy something else. They'll never in a million years be mad at you; they love you to much Bells." What my father said was completely true. I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Your right dad. I shouldn't worry." We sat in silence and ate our food. When we were done, I got in my car and drove home.

As soon as I was in the door, I froze. There standing in front of me were my two older brothers…

**(A/N: Okay, this one is short so I can put all of Bella's, Jasper's, and Emmett's convo in it! But I hoped you liked it! Tanya will be gone soon!! =] YAY!!! =])**


	5. There Sat The Sawn Children, At Last

**(A/N: Sorry this has taken awhile, but I started another story two! Check it out! =] Well here goes nothing!)**

Emmett was more shocked then Jasper.

"Bella, is that really you? Your really here? With us?" Jasper was the first to talk in what seemed like forever.

I nodded, that's all I could do. I didn't trust my voice when I saw them.

"God, I've missed you so much Bella!"

With that said Jasper ran to me while I ran to him.

He hugged me tighter than Emmett's normal bone crushing hugs.

I was happy that Jasper was okay with me being here. Emmett seemed like another case.

"Emmett?" I asked.

He still stared.

"Your not fake? For once can I reach out to hug you and you won't disappear?"

"Yes." I finally said while I started crying.

Emmett ran to me, picked me up and squeezed me way to tight that it made my back pop.

But right then I didn't care, I had my brothers back. I would not be wasting the time I had with them.

"Emmett, I'm really happy that you're not mad, but please let me down so I can breathe!" I was surprised that I could even say that out loud.

"So, why'd you leave Bella? I mean we couldn't have been that bad of older brothers, could we?" Emmett's question stung me right where it hurt.

My heart.

"It wasn't my choice. It was Renee's. I never wanted to go. Ever." I couldn't help but look down while I said that.

"Come and sit down, tell us about it?" Only Jasper would act so calm right now.

So there we sat. all of the Swan kids. Talking about why I was taken away and how I thought of them everyday. But the one thing that I did not mean to say was "But I was expecting to be with Edward when I cam home. Now that he has that skank, Tanya, or whatever gets to be married to him. She gets to wake up every morning and see his beautiful face. She gets to have his children."

That was all it took to break me again. There sat Emmett and Jasper just staring while I cried over loosing Edward. They must think I was so pathetic, but then I noticed something when I looked at them. They were pissed the hell off at one Edward Anthony Cullen . . .

**(A/N: Well there you have it! =] I want at least 7 reviews before I go on with the next chapter! But also read my other story!! And Review it!! Please!! =]) **


	6. No More Misses Nice Bella

"Emmett? Jasper? I'd rather you not say anything to Alice or Rosalie about what I just said. Please?" I asked my brothers

"Why not Bells?" Asked Emmett.

"Because I don't want it to be some big mad fest at Edward, I know both of them, that's what they'll do. Trust me." I looked away from him, to look at my folded hands.

"Fine, then you have to dish to us, when did this all start?" Emmett said.

"Do I really have to tell you guys everything?" I asked looking from Jasper to Emmett.

"Yes, you do Bella. We as your older brother's deserve to know." Jasper said looking from me to Emmett.

"Fine." I sighed

Well, if they want to know, I'm going to make this uncomfortable for them. I suddenly had an evil smile on my face.

"It all started when me and Edward were twelve, remember when I fell off of my bike when I went on a nature bike ride with Edward?" they both nodded. "Well, I started crying and holding my knee that I scraped up and he got off of his bike and ran over to me with a worried expression, then he lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. He told me that as long as I was with him nothing else would happen to me and I would never be hurt. " I had tears in my eyes by now, Jasper was holding me and I was crying into his shirt.

"Then, he pulled me into a tight hug and told me that he loved me. I can see now that it's only a best friend kind of love. I'll never have Edward the way I want him." I cant believe that I'm spilling my guts to my brother's of all people.

"That's not true Bells; Edward has told us that if you would have stayed here, he would have asked you out, he confessed about three months after you left." What?! How could this happen to me!

"What!?" I shrieked

"Yeah, he's in love with you to, I think he still is too. Edward has only been with Edward for a couple of years. you've been with him since you were born Bella." Jasper told me.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to bed, I think I might be turning you both gay. Goodnight, I love you both." I hugged both of them and then went upstairs, took a shower and changed into my huge sweatpants and a tight dark blue tank-top.

Tomorrow, I'm going all out, no more misses nice Bella.


End file.
